


5 times Shinra and Celty's door was ripped off it's hinges

by idraax



Series: Old Works [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Shinra and Celty's door was ripped off it's hinges

1.

_Shinra should have really known better._   Celty thought to herself as she watched Shizuo toss the door down the street. Shizuo had come to get patched up again and Shinra had drugged him. Shizuo wasn't very happy when he woke up strapped to the operating table. Celty shook her head as Shinra chased after Shizuo and used her shadows to fix the door. 

 

2.

 

"Shinra! I need you to stich this up!"  Stop. See the flea.

 

"Izayaaaaaaaaaa!"

 

There went the  door.

 

3.

 

Izaya stared at Shinra and then back at the front door. The door had smashed into the wall and Shinra was eying the table. Hurriedly, Izaya thrust the envelope at Shinra.

 

"These are the originals, I promise!"

 

Shinra took the envelope and studied the pictures.  "Celty, my sweetheart! You are a goddess in these!" As Celty jabbed him in the gut again, Izaya escaped.

 

4.

 

Shinra swore never to let Celty answer the door on Halloween again. He was finding splinters in the house for weeks after.

 

5.

 

After numerous times, the door finally gave in. All it took was for Shinra to turn the doorknob and the door fell, leaving the hinges in the frame.

 

/Let's get a steel one this time./ Celty typed, as they both stared at the fallen piece of wood.

 

"Agreed…..do you think we should hold a funeral?"

 

Celty nodded.


End file.
